


Surely

by eboyklavier



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Character study...sort of?, Not beta-read, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboyklavier/pseuds/eboyklavier
Summary: Megumi is in the Dead God's Pad as he endlessly mulls over the decision one boy made. An interpretation as to what Megumi was like pre-game.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Surely

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and I apologize if it's rather bad. I'm not the best at articulating my thoughts, but it was a shot as to what Megumi may have been like before the game. I imagine his entry fee was his love for Shibuya. Once again, I apologize for the length, it's my first shot at writing Megumi. Thank you for reading. <3

Luminescent cyan lighting filtered up from the floor, filling the room with reflecting patterns of waves. Silence suffocated the solitary figure standing in the room, hovering over a bar, suit wrinkled and purple eye-bags covered by thick glasses. 

Thoughts crashed in his mind like the ocean on a rocky outcrop, rough and unrelenting.  
_‘Megumi, I want to play a game.’_  
The clear voice of the one he served cut through his thoughts like a sharp blade, repeating ad nauseum.  
_‘I’m bored with all of this. I’m going to erase the city.’_  
Megumi failed to understand the reasoning behind his Master’s decisions, finding himself wracked with heinous thoughts of doubt. Megumi relentlessly tried to remove all his suspicions and uncertainty from his mind, knowing his only goal was to serve Him in his entirety. Megumi had free will, of course, yet he found comfort in knowing he could place trust in someone above him. 

Yet, the Composer had lost sight of what made Shibuya beautiful. Megumi tried to explain to him how the city sky is still bright, how the bustling streets held pockets of imagination and inspiration, and how even humans, with their endless thoughts, were still wonderful. He couldn’t begin to fathom why the one who had once breathed life into the city would someday seek to crush it. 

Perhaps He no longer saw the good in Shibuya? The citizens were full of flaws, living blindly and impulsively, impatiently and recklessly, resulting in their demise. The people’s hearts were brimming with negativity and detrimental individuality. But, Megumi reasoned, even if you take away all of the petals on a flower, it remains. Of past memories, the painful and regretful, are still cherished in the end. Like a bittersweet memory, Megumi treasured them all – and he wished he could show the Composer what he meant.

It was an understatement to say that Megumi was confused. When he thought about it, reminiscing over what has gone before, Megumi was certain that all of it was inexplicably precious. But, if his Lord hadn’t viewed it the same, Megumi found himself lost as to what to think. He had believed it to be best to put his trust and belief in the Composer, but now he found himself at an impasse.  
Megumi thought about the Composer’s words for a long time. The man pulled himself from the bar, unaware of the time that had passed, not that it mattered. Megumi swallowed – To voice his doubts would be dangerous. Yet, if he didn’t try, what hope did he have to save Shibuya?

He called out to the empty room.  
“Hello, Sir. It’s me. Look, about what you said…”


End file.
